Daughter of a Demigod
by softballgirl05
Summary: There was always something weird about my parents. But Percy and Annabeth Jackson were just your average parents right? Nothing special. I was about to find out how wrong I was. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: I would just like to say thank you to xXxWiseGirlxXx for being my beta. I love you! So this is my first full length story. I'm really not sure how I feel about it but I thought I would post it and let you guys decide. Also a note about names: Keating is the name of my awsome honors English teacher, Mr. Smith's daughter. I just think that name is perfect and I would like to thank him (even though he will probably never read this) because I can't start a story without the character's name. So Mr. Smith this story is dedicated to you! Please review and let me know whether I should post the next chapter or not. Thanks a lot! *Peace, love and Percy***

**Disclaimer: Yes, of course I own PJO! Did you catch the sarcasm in that statement?**

* * *

I stepped into the locker rooms and the smell of chlorine hit me. I sighed. Chlorine was one of my favorite smells ever. Some people don't like it, it's almost as controversial as the smell of Sharpies **(A/N: Random, I know but my friend and I are having a big argument over this. Vote on my poll to tell me that I'm right and Courtney's wrong!)**but chlorine seemed to clear my head. Plus it reminded me of my dad. Swimming was something we had in common. In fact, it was the only thing we have in common. When I was little my dad and I used to be really close, like best friends. But we've, I don't know, grown apart. It makes me kind of sad but I guess that's just what's supposed to happen.

"Excuse me, Miss." A man called, emerging from the locker room and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping I wasn't in trouble.

"You're not supposed to be here. I'm Mr. Rarick, the cross country coach. We have the pool booked this morning." He said frowning as if I were plotting against the cross country team's swim practice. Why does the cross country team need to swim anyway? I thought they were into running.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I apologized because I saw this guy was expecting me to.

"Then run along." The coach commanded.

I followed the coach's order and hurried out into the hall. Stopping by my locker to pick up my text book, I decided to go to Honors English early. I still don't know how on earth I got myself into that class. I mean I like to write and everything but with my dyslexia it makes English ten times harder. Still the teacher was really awesome and it was kind of fun.

To my dismay I wasn't the first one in the classroom. They beat me there. I guess now I wasn't going to be able to read in peace. In case you're wondering "they" are the group of over-tanned, too thin, rich girls with laser white smiles that make you feel as if you're about to be devoured by a shark. Basically, the exact opposite of me.

Barbie #1 gave me a look of disgust as I walked into the classroom and nudged Barbie #2 who was sitting next to her.

I ignored them and just sat down at my desk.

"Oh, Miss Jackson, I meant to ask you something." my teacher Mr. Smith called. "What's your full name? The computer list cut it off but I need to have it for my records."

Uh oh, this wasn't good. I tried to avoid using my full name at all times. "Keating Athena Jackson." I mumbled just loud enough for Mr. Smith to hear.

"Keating Athena Jackson." Barbie #2 mimicked. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough. "What kind of name is that?"

"Well what do you expect?" Barbie #3 smirked. "Her dad teaches Greek Mythology and is the swim coach. I mean come on that kind of says weirdo right there doesn't it?"

"And creeper." Barbie #1 added. "Who knows how crazy her mom was too."

At this point I was seething with anger. These stupid girls just go around school doing what ever they want and never get caught. Mr. Smith had no clue what they were even saying. They just sat there grinning and snickering. Well I was done taking their crap. I knew this was probably because of my ADHD but I didn't care what happened to me, all I knew was that they needed to be taught a lesson.

"Shut up!" I yelled, slamming my fist on Barbie #2's desk. "Just shut up! You think you can go around saying what ever you want about people but it's not true. I'm tired of listening to your crap, so just shut up!"

Everyone in the room looked at me with their mouths hanging open. Despite being ADHD, I'm usually a pretty good kid. I was kind of quiet but I played nice with others. I didn't get into fights or have angry outbursts at people. Mr. Smith looked shocked.

"Miss Jackson I think you need to go to the office now." he said nervously. "And please apologize to Jennifer."

I turned to address Barbie #2 who shrank away from me. Great, I thought, by second period everyone will think I'm a psychotic, rampaging freak. "Jennifer, I am very sorry for yelling at you and responding to your rude insults about me and my father."

And on that happy note, I headed out the door and to the office.

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you have short term memory loss like me, I will kindly put this at the bottom of the story, very conveniently located next to the review button, so you will remember to REVIEW! **


End file.
